All My Fault
by luversblues
Summary: He found her walking in the rain at night while out hunting hollows and next thing he knew, he was carrying a barely conscious orihime home and on the way back he found out she thinks kurosaki-kun hates her and decided to confide in Ichigo-kun PLEASE READ
1. he hates me

_ORIHIME POV_

_All of this is my fault. He's hurt because of me. Everyone's hurt because of me. Is it because I'm too weak? I guess I really am useless. I came to Aizen hoping to help my friends but instead, they were beaten up, scared, and hurt even more because of me. Kurosaki-kun will eventually lose nearly everything dear to him because of me. His powers which he uses to help so many people and protect his family are soon to fade. All because of me. His beloved Rukia will also disappear eventually. All because of me. _

_Drip Drip_

_Is it raining right now? I guess it is since everything's wet. The ground's wet. The flower's wet. The street light's wet. Am I wet too? I don't think so. Even the rain hates me. I don't deserve to be graced with the rains touch. Why is everything moving so fast all of a sudden?_

"Inoue? HEY! INOUE!"

_Who's calling me? This is strange. I don't know where the voice is coming from. _

"What are you doing walking around in the rain?" said a voice.

_This voice hurts me. It's slowly making its way into my heart and burning me inside out. _

"Hey? Are you listening? Inoue?_" _said the voice growing more concern.

_I let curiosity get the best of me. I turn to see his face and instantly I wish I hadn't. It really was him. The one person that could make me feel like I've been flying my whole life instead of walking and the one person that can make me feel like the lowest being on earth. It was Kurosaki Ichigo. My world then started spinning faster and faster. Then I saw nothing but darkness and felt something warm around me. I like this warm touch. I know I shouldn't but I do, and that kills me even more. _

ICHIGO POV

I was going through my usually night patrol and was ready to get home to sleep at last. Besides, I don't really plan on getting an ear full from Rukia. God I hate that guy. Ever since he told them I happen and what would happen to my powers, they have all been so uptight. I'm not even allowed to go kill some weak ass hollows by myself now. Luck hadn't been on my side lately so I decide to hurry home since it was probably twelve already and I might get caught that midget since she tends to visit more often now. Then I sensed Inoue's reiatsu nearby, but it was all wrong. It was so dimmed and muddy with only a little trace of her old reiatsu. Had it always been like this or is it just me? I decided to get check it out just to be sure.

Then I saw her. What the hell was she doing mindlessly walking like there was no rain beating down at all. I called out to her but she just continued walking on. Is she sleep-walking? Her walk was usually full of energy but now it seems like she's dragging herself. She seems like she is in a daze.

"Hey! Are you listening? Inoue?"

I guess I got her attention because then she started turning towards me. That's when I knew something was definitely wrong. Her eyes weren't like this. It seems so lifeless and dull. Did she have dull, gray eyes before? Then her expression turned to complete shock then into pained in a blink of an eye. Next thing I knew her eyes disappeared and was replaced by her lids as her knee gave out on her. I caught her before her head hit the ground and tried to shock her awake. I guess she really was sleep-walking…

"INOUE? HEY WAKEUP! HEY, WHAT'S WRONG!"

_Should I slap her awake?_

I pat her face a few times to get her to wake up but instead I noticed that it was burning hot. Does your body get hot when you sleep walk? I then threw her over my back and once again shocked about her weight. Back at Hueco _Mundo when I told her I expected her to be heavier, I wasn't exactly lying. What I really meant was that I thought those breast of hers alone weight like, a hundred pounds! Oh course I wouldn't tell her that part. I guess I should feel like a pervert but how can you not notice? At least I was dignified enough to not comment or stare at it unlike some people I know. _

_Now I'm starting to think I shouldn't have carried her this way. Now that she wasn't awake her chest was pressed against my back. I'm not going to be a pervert and take advantage to this so I slowly put her against the wall and put one of my arms under her legs and the other one gripping her shoulder. Did she get lighter? Maybe the power boost isn't completely gone yet? _

_"No. please stop. Please?"_

"Inoue? Are you awake now?"

"I'm sorry. Please don't go. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm-"

"Inoue, I'm not going anywhere just calm down."

"NO! Please? NO! NO! NO! " she then started crying harder and harder.

"Inoue, it's me Ichigo. Everything's okay. I'm just going to take you back to my place and-"

"I-Ichigo?"

"Y-yes. It's me Ichigo. Listen I'm going to tak-"

"Ichigo-kun? Do you know Kurosaki-kun?"

_I guess I should go along with it to keep her calm._

"Yea. I know kurosaki. We're actually pretty close."

"Hm…."

_I guess she fell back asleep. _

I hurried back before she woke up again and leap through my window quietly without anyone noticing. I gently laid her down on the bed next to my body. I hoped back in and was about to go down to sleep on the couch but then a burning hot hand grabbed mine.

"Don't. P-Please?Please? "

"Don't worry I'm right here. Now I need you to let go of my han-"

"Does he hate me, Ichigo-kun?"

"Who would hate you, Inoue?"

"I don't blame him. I hate me too." She said as a single tear slid down her cheek.

_Whoever this guy is, he's gunna get beat up for taking advantage of Inoue's kindness and hurting her like this._

"Who does, Inoue? If you tell me I can go beat the crap outta him for you"

"N-NO! DON'T! DON'T HURT KUROSAKI-KUN!"

"I won't! I won't hurt kur-"

_Wait, did she just said kurosaki?_

"Ichigo? You're really, really close Kurosaki-kun, right?"

"I'm the closest person to him, I guess. "

"How much does he hate me?"

Before I got a chance to reply she wrapped her arm completely around mine and fell asleep completely.

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! I SUCK AT GRAMMAR AND SUCK AT WRITING SUMMARY AND HOPING IF THERES ANYONE WILLING TO HELP? ANY IDIA ARE WELCOME! IF YOU FEEL LIKE SOMETHING NEEDS TO BE FIX, SOMEONE'S OUTTA CHARACTOR (WELL ORIHIME'S BARELY AWAKE SO SHE DOESN'T COUNT ;p) OR SOMETHING DOESN'T SEEM RIGHT, I WILL GLADLY FIX IT. THANKYOU!**


	2. notes on the table

_Warm. Has my bed always been this warm? It's really soft too. Were my pillows this soft before? I smell… I smell strawberries and some flower? This is definitely not my bed._

I slowly open my eyes and revealed a head full of bright flames of hair. I slowly sat up but instead, I notice my position for the first time. My left arms were completely around her while my right was pinned on her back.

_Oh god. What happen last night? Did Matsumoto spike my drink before she left as a joke or something? Oh God, I don't even know who this girl is! What If she's loud when she woke up? _

_Oh crap. _I need to get rid of her before that old man comes barging in or else I will never hear the end of it! Wait… this hair color is very, VERY familiar. FUCKKK!

_WHAT'S INOUE DOING ON MY BED? HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO EXPLAIN ANY OF THIS TO HER? THIS IS DREAM. WAKE UP ICHIGO. THIS HAD TO BE A DREAM._

Before I lost my sanity, yesterday's memories came flooding back.

"N-NO! DON'T! DON'T HURT KUROSAKI-KUN!"

"I won't! I won't hurt kur-"

_Wait, did she just said kurosaki?_

"_Ichigo? You're really, really close Kurosaki-kun, right?"_

_"I'm the closest person to him, I guess. "_

_"How much does he hate me?"_

Before I got a chance to reply she wrapped her arm completely around mine and fell asleep completely.

I guess she still haven't let go of my arm. That explains why I was wrapped around her though. Since she never let go of my left arm, when she turned, my arm was FORCED of drape over her body. She was completely out of it and I accidently had my body misplaces next to her!

As I was saying it though, I could feel my face burning up. Then again, WHAT THE F*CK WAS SHE DOING ANYWAY WALKING AROUND LIKE THAT?

I started walking down the stairs to inform them before they find out themselves and start playing different scenarios in their head and next thing I know it's all over the neighborhood due to that old man's big mouth.

"Oi! Old man! Get out here for a sec.! "

No answer

"HEY! Wake up!"

That's weird. Usually they would've been up already.  
>I walked over to the table to find a plate of food there all wrapped up. That meant the Yuzu was up. Now where is she? I then notice three notes next to it.<p>

_Hello son,_

_We just found out we won a trip to this really great spa in the mail today! We didn't want to wait and since the weather's been so gloomy here lately, we all decided to go. Sadly, there was only four passes. I knew you wouldn't want to go anyway since you're at your age where you can't wait to be left alone so that you can do things that would bring shame to this family. I would like you to know that I trust that you won't take advantage of my trust and used up all the hidden stash of protection (A friend of yours came by and told me you wanted theses but as a responsible father I cannot allow you to get your hands on these) in the left cabinet. Remember, do not open the left cabinet and used my king size bed while I'm gone then change the sheets (extra are in the closet up top) so I wouldn't notice a thing. _

WHAT THE HELL? WHAT KIND OF A FATHER LEAVES THEIR SON SOMETHING LIKE THIS? WHAT IF YUZU OR KARIN READ THIS?

F*ck… they both left a note too. I open Yuzu's first and was glad to find out she didn't get most of it. She thought the protection was for incase I get into a fight and that I wanted to use the big bed because I wanted to feel like an adult. At least one family member grew up normally in this household.

I slowly open Karin's note

_Oi! If you magically bring home some girl, at least make sure she's orihime's standard. Remember to make us proud and prove you're not gay._

-_-" does actually bring orihime home counts?

Next chapter, orihime wakes up...

**note 1 : i'm sorry if i made u thing i posted another chap because i needed to fix something on note 1 I saw the the FAVORITED story on the nypsy profile and thought she wrote all of them. i felt the need to fix it or else something might go check out her profile to see all the awsome fic she "wrote" and think im an idiot... well i kinda am right now ha...**

**note 2 :I'm sooo sorry i havent been uploading lately! i wrote like 3 pages and than i accidently delete it. I rewrote it again and deleted it cus it didnt seem that good and well... i was kinda afraid of disappoint u guys...**

**So if u feel that something's not right, please tell me! if you dont want to leave a review because u feel that ppl might think this fic have lots of hit, than send me a msg and tell me what u hate. But... if u like it than leave a review and tell me what u lik and i'll see what direction i'll take this story :D**


	3. why does this keep happening to me?

**haii! i'm soo sorry for this being soo short! i have been so busy with everything lately and i know for sure i'll continue being so. I very sorry !**

A thud and a gasp was heard and that meant orihime was up. Ichigo rushed up the stairs before she start to panic and wonder how she ended up here.

Before he reached the stairs, he found saw her standing on the top of the stair way looking like she's going to pass out.

_Oh god, if she falls there's a big chance she's going to knock me down with her!_

"K-Kurosaki-kun?"

"Inoue, I'm glad you're awake and I have a perfectly good reason why you're here! You see,"

Ichigo never had the chance to explain any further. Her eyes slid shut and next thing he knew, the air was knocked out of him. There was an unknown white light and he was on top of her. They were both on their sides but one of her leg was on top of his, she was also missing one shoe, her arm was wrapped around his neck, he used his elbow to support part of his weight but that only result to his nose was 3 inch from her face, and his free leg was somehow wrapped around her small waist.

_Why the hell does this keep happening to me?_

**Next chapter: Not Right**

Then, something caught his attention. Seeing it alone was already sickening but on Inoue was just not right.

_W-What is this? Oh god, Inoue…_

**Okai. I know its been a while but I have a really REALLY good reason. I ran out of idea and was busy with graduation. Also, earlier my friend read my fanfic from my computer but when she reviewed it, it was from my account and I dnt want anyone thinking I reviewed my own fanfic! There's a clue in here… see if u can find it!**

**Plus, can anyone guess what's happening in the chapter's preview? **


	4. Not right

Ichigo slowly untangled himself from her. His hand accidently brushed against her shirt, exposing her bare stomach. He was about to get up but then, something caught his attention. Seeing it alone was already sickening but on Inoue was just not right.

_W-What is this? Oh god, Inoue…_

There was this sickly bruise on her right side. Without him realizing, his hand subconsciously wondered to the spot. She immediately flinches at his touch and he instantly removes his hand. He wished he never touch it to start with. It felt so odd.

Since he couldn't do much shinigami work lately, he had been helping his dad at the clinic. As a result to that, his medical instinct kicked it. He felt around the "bruise" and felt her right side. The right side seems normal enough but the left was nowhere near. The skin there seems so thin compare to the right. There seems to be some sort of liquid under it and its coloring was just wrong. The edge around it seems wrinkles and burnt. He was afraid to touch it, for it looks like the skin might peel off leaving her bleeding to death. He raised her shirt further up and was shocked to find that it had spread to her ribs. He was about to check if it had reached her heart when his normal senses kicked back in.

His face went completely red at the thought that he was about to accomplish the goal of nearly every perverted guy in their high school: exposing Orihime Inoue's bare breast. Half of the school's rumors were about her, or rather her asset. He never brother listening to them but how can he not? Nearly everyone in that god damn place was nosy. To make matter worse, the most gossipy person in that high school was his own friend keigo.

He was about to check if her ribcage was alright aside from the "discoloring" on it, but then she started to come around .

"Inoue? Can you hear me?"

She let out a tired moan before rolling to her good side and asked for the "Little blue man to stop hitting her head."

"I'll tell the little clue man-"

"Blue man"

"Yes them. I'll tell them to stop after you answer a few questions for me alright, Inoue?"

"We're playing that question game?"

"Yes, now how did you get this injury?"

"What injury?"

"The one on your abdomen."

"I don't recall having one."

"…."

"Do you like watermelon?"

"Inoue listen, have you got it contact with a hollow recen- "

"I don't want to play anymore. You're cheating."

"Let just play one more round, okay?"

"No, you're cheating. You keep skipping my turn thinking I won't notice."

_Someone please stab me_

"I like watermelon."

"huh?"

"You asked me if I like watermelon and I answer so now it's my turn."

"No I did not! You're cheating again. Now I get TWO turn!"

_Is she drunk or something?_

"Ne, Ichigo?" she asks while starting to sit up but wince when the movement causes the skin on her left side to stretch.

"Geez! Stop moving and that's the injury I was talking about!"

"I don't see it." She said staring around the room.

"Look down than!"

"My boobs? "

"No! I was talking about yo-"

"Where's kurosaki-kun?"

"He's um… on a trip with his family. Why?"

"I like talking to him more than you. He doesn't stare and make me uncomfortable."

_Fuck. What if she keeps misunderstanding and what if she told kurosaki what he did? Well, didn't do, but …_

Ichigo mentally slapped himself in his head. He seriously doubted his own sanity by now. Who the hell is Kurosaki and Ichigo? More importantly, which one was him?

_**I'm sooo sorry for the late update!**_

_**I hope im not too confusing! **_

_**If you notice anything wrong with it, please inform me:D**_

_**Plus, I seriously think I need a beta. I suck when it comes to grammar **_


End file.
